Twin Dragons of Beacon
by IMr.CrossoverI
Summary: "War and sacrifice as far as the eye can see, monters lurking in every corner, hope is a scarce commodity in the coming days. You say we can't guarantee you hapiness, that we can't save everyone. You assume so much, but we only have one question for you. Do you believe in Fairy Tales?"
1. Dragon Out of Sky

**Chapter 1: Dragon Out of Sky**

* * *

"Hold on Jaune! We're almost there!" Ren gasped out, clutching the front of his stomach in agony as he staggered towards his longest friend.

The other boy was on his knees, head pressed against the floor, barely retaining consciousness. "I don't think I can make it Ren..." He strained, desperately trying to raise his head from the cold, metal floor.

Both were sweaty from exertion, their faces contorted with effort and obvious fatigue.

Jaune raised his head from the floor, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Ren, promise me if I don't make it-"

"You will make it-"

"PROMISE ME!" He roared, baring his unnaturally sharp canines. "Promise me you'll… get…"

"SAY IT JAUNE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO GET!?" He shook him by the shoulders, begging him to finish his request.

"A haircut..."

His head hit the ground with a thud, eliciting a groan from the blonde boy.

"You're a jerk"

* * *

"OH SWEET MERCIFUL OUM! GROUND!" Jaune stumbled out from the ship and immediately dropped, kissing and nuzzling the ground with his cheek.

His companion, who followed shortly after, dropped to his knees and while he understood why Jaune's feelings for the blessed commodity known as solid ground, he wasn't going to do that.

After being passed by all of the other prospective students on board, who gave them looks ranging from disgust to amusement, they eventually regained their equilibrium and were able to stand once more.

"We are _never_ riding one of those ever again." Ren stated seriously.

"Seconded." Jaune muttered, his mood soured by his slightly upset stomach.

Ren stretched out his arms, his body covered in a gray shirt ripped at the forearms, and a pitch black cloak waving behind him. His pants were as black as his torso, his lower legs decorated with metal grieves and brown shoes. Wrapped up with a white piece of cloth was a kilt that covered both sides, the front, and the back with a rectangular cloth with an oddly shaped cross in the center.

"We need to find the auditorium where the Headmaster will be giving his introduction speech, it should be starting in about 20 minutes." Ren explained, glancing at the sky to locate the sun's position.

Jaune stretched out his muscles as well. He wore a white parka outlined with fur over his black compression shirt. Complimented by a white belt and white pants, wearing similar black grieves to his partner. "Do you know where it is? Or should we ask someone?"

Ren shrugged. "I don't have a map, it would probably be best for us to get directions."

The two inversely color schemed boys made their way towards the school, admiring the architecture and majesty of the fabled academy. They also watched as dozens of students walked by with various armor and weaponry, some the likes of which they had never even heard of before.

"I bet this place is crawling with strong people, I can't wait to fight them!"

Ren sighed. "Jaune we're here to learn to fight Grimm, not people."

Jaune pouted. "Who says I can't do both?"

"The laws of this land."

"Party pooper."

"Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?!" A shrill voice pierced the air as both boys' advanced hearing betrayed them.

Ruby could only sheepishly rub her head as the white haired girl chewed her out. She hadn't meant to fall on her stuff! Yang was just being a meanie-head and ditched her!

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!"

Ruby wanted to say sorry, she really did, but the dust she was waving around made her nose feel _reallllllly_ itchy.

"Ah… Ah…"

Weiss's eyes widened as she realized the implication of the younger girl's idiocy and tried to shield her face.

"CHOO!"

Out of the corner of her eye a shadow appeared to moving towards her at high speeds, and suddenly, her feet left the ground and the sky entered her vision. She blinked at the clouds a few times, idly appreciating their tranquility.

"Are you okay?" Her head whipped to the side as her cobalt eyes locked with bright pink ones. And for a brief moment, she could only stare into them, mezmerised by their exoitc beauty, before reality came crashing back, and the color of her face matched his eyes.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!"

* _SLAP_ *

"GAH!"

Ren carefully dropped her onto her feet before nursing his cheek, now glowing with a dainty red handprint.

"Hey!" Jaune stormed over to the white haired girl, glaring at her slightly. "What was that for! He just saved you!"

Weiss flushed in embarrassment as she realized that the pink eyed boy did indeed save her. It also didn't help that she felt so oddly comfortable in the process. "I-It's none of your concern!" She then quickly walked off towards the school, refusing to suffer any more humiliation.

Jaune glared at her retreating form before sighing. "I guess having white hair doesn't automatically mean you're awesome."

The girl on the floor, lying in her own personal crater adopted a curious expression. "Why would white hair make someone awesome?"

Jaune turned to her with a toothy grin. "Because who doesn't like white? It's definitely the best color ever!" He frowned as he gave her a quick once over. "So why were you trying to blow that girl up?"

"I'm fairly certain it was an accident." Ren walked over to the pair, his hand still rubbing his cheek.

The girl nodded frantically. "I didn't mean to! I think some dust got in my nose..." She looked down. "Plus my sister ditched me and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Jaune frowned, she seemed really sad. "Well then why don't you come with us!" He stuck out a hand to help her up. "We're trying to find the… What was it again Ren?"

"Audiotorium."

"Yeah! That thing!"

Ruby looked back and forth between the two boys, they seemed nice… but they also seemed a little weird. Wait a minute! She was a little weird! She took his hand and he hoisted her up.

"Thanks!" Her face contorted in thought. "Oh yeah! Uh… my name's Ruby" She gave them a smile.

Neither noticed the awkwardness of it however. "The name's Jaune, Jaune Arc!" He jutted a thumb at his chest, giving her a toothy smile.

"Lie Ren." He gave her a much more reserved smile.

Her smile grew more genuine, they seemed nice. "I have to introduce you to my sister later." She adopted a thoughtful expression. "But she said she didn't want me being friends with too many boys though… Eh I'm sure it's fine."

Jaune frowned. "Why would your sister care if you were friends with boys?"

Ren shrugged. "Perhaps it's what the old man referred to as 'Social Standards'."

"But those are confusing…" He whined.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't think I understand them that well either, or at least that's what Yang says." She grumbled to herself.

Both boys however had excellent hearing, and heard her clearly. But before either could ask who Yang was, Ruby gasped.

"Guys! We're gonna be late!" And suddenly she vanished in a swirl of rose petals. Both boys blinked as she reappeared by the entrance.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon we gotta go!" She said impatiently.

"Hey wait up!" Jaune ran after her, leaving a sighing Ren who followed shortly after.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH I CAN'T WAIT I CAN'T WAIT I CAN'T WAIT I CAN'T WA-" Her mouth was quickly covered by a hand.

"I'm excited too Nora." Her friend agreed with an indulgent smile on her face.

The two girls were walking towards their new school, idly chatting as they neared the main building.

"Yeah but I'm really really _really_ excited, like, All-You-Can-Eat Breakfast Buffet excited!"

She smiled at the hyperactive girl. "What are you most excited about?"

Nora beamed. "I wanna make new friends, smash some grimm, eat some pancakes, break some legs-"

"I… think you might want to keep one of those to a minimum…"

"But I wanna make a lot of friends!" Her smile never wavering. "What are you looking forward to Pyrrha?"

The four time Mistral champion ignored the misunderstanding and thought about the question. "I think making new friends sounds grand!" She smiled at her best friend, who smiled back even brighter.

"Hmmmm… Have you seen anyone you wanna make friends with?"

Pyrrha thought about the question. So far she'd seen plenty of students, but none of them had really caught her eye. Well, maybe except for-

"What about the boys performing the play on the bullhead!"

Pyrrha laughed. "I don't think they were performing Nora, I'm fairly certain that was real."

The orangette's brows furrowed. "But why did they talk like they were dying?"

"I believe they had some form of motion sickness, maybe they just had it really bad?" Pyrrha suggested diplomatically, not wanting to talk bad about people she didn't even know.

Nora giggled. "At least they didn't vomit, that would've been gross."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, the vehicle would've smelt horrible.

"Soooooooo... Where are we going?" Nora skipped in front of Pyrrha, walking backwards to look at her.

"We need to get to the auditorium, that's where the Headmaster will be giving his speech." Pyrrha informed the shorter girl. "I think I know where it is, I will lead us there."

"Okay!" Nora stepped into pace with her taller friend.

* * *

"Uh… Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"What are they doing?"

The two dragon slayers could only watch as a group of shirtless males play wrestled with each other, one had another in a headlock while a few others were rolling on the floor.

"I… have no idea."

Jaune hummed in confusion. "Is this one of those 'Social Standards'?

Ren eyes lit up in understanding. "Most likely, there's no other conceivable reason to be doing something like this."

Jaune smacked his fist into his hand. "Alright!" He threw off his shirt and turned to Ren. "Let's do this!"

Ren sighed but did the same. "Cities are so strange."

Both boys jumped at each other at the same time.

* * *

Yang yawned as she watched the unimpressive display of teenage guys play wrestling, looking glancing often towards the girl's side of the room, hoping they were watching. However, she spared a laugh at two of the admittedly hotter guys who were looking at the scene confused.

One had black hair and pink eyes, standing probably just under 6 feet tall. He seemed to be talking to his friend, and probably the best looking guy in the room.

He had unruly blond hair, she doubted he ever styled it, but unstyled was a style of its own anyway. His bright blue eyes looking adorably confused, which did not match his almost feral good looks. And he stood a good few inches over six feet, bonus. Then, much to Yang's surprise and delight, he flung off his shirt, revealing his abs, Monty Oum his abs.

Half of the girls stopped what they were doing and immediately looked over to the spectacle, his abs looked as though they were chiseled out of solid marble. The other one seemed more reluctant but copied his friend, and while he wasn't quite as bulky as the blonde. His lean figure revealed a just as impressive set of abs. Then, much to the surprise of most people in the room, they pounced on each other.

But unlike the mild wrestling the other boys were doing, they were fighting tooth and nail.

"HA!" The blonde boy eventually managed to throw the other against the wall, a spiderweb crack forming on impact.

"Tch." The other boy then vanished into thin air, much to the surprise of the other's in the room.

"What the- OOF!" He reappeared behind the blue eyed boy and kicked him square in the back, sending him flying into the same place he was just thrown.

He shot to his feet angrily. "Hey! I thought we weren't going to use our powers!"

Ren smirked. "I never said that."

Jaune growled. "Well how about this!" His right hand began to glow. " **LIGHT DRAGON'S REPULSING FI-** "

His sentence was cut off as he was flung into the wall at unprecedented speeds, almost shattering it. Silence reigned over the rest of the students, as they stared at the woman who had just entered the room.

"Do you have any explanation for this?" She yelled angrily, wanting to know how they could cause such a ruckus before the first day even began.

Ren looked at the Headmaster's deputy confused. "I thought this is what we were supposed to be doing?"

She looked at him, half incredulous and half irate. "What could possibly give you that idea?!"

Jaune, much to her surprise, had recovered rather quickly. "Other people were doing it, and we couldn't figure out why so we thought we should join them." He explained, rubbing his sore temple as he walked up to the Huntress.

Glynda mentally facepalmed as she realized exactly who these two were. That coffee addict of a Headmaster had admitted two students who had never even _seen_ a city into their school. Two country bumpkins who were barely civilized, into the heart of one of the biggest cities on Remnant at a school for the future protectors of life. Where he found them she would never know, nor did she want to.

But they were still her students, and she would make them learn, one way or another.

"There will be _no_ fighting unless instructed to… Understand?" As her glare intensified both boys nodded their head fervently, realizing just then that her anger was something to be avoided at all costs.

"Good, now go to sleep." She glared at all of the students. " _Now_." Within seconds every student was laying down, some snoring obnoxiously in an attempt to make it seem like they were already asleep.

"Hmph." She walked out of the room with a satisfied smirk. Maybe they wouldn't be so hard to teach after all.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Yang slumped her head, depressed.

Ruby patted her back. "I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere soon." Her gaze turned curious. "Why do you wanna meet them so bad anyway? They were nice but they weren't that nice."

"You'll understand when you're older Ruby."

She stuck her tongue at her sister. "I'm only two years younger than you, plus I'll grow up fast! I drink milk!" She declared, as if that answered everything.

Yang laughed. "Never change Rubes." She scanned the crown once more, hoping to find the ab- blonde boy from last night.

"Hey, isn't that the girl you almost blew up yesterday?" Yang pointed to the head of white hair a ways away.

Ruby went rigid and slumped into her hood. "Don't be so loud Yang, I don't want her to notice me…" She did her best to disappear into the cloak.

Yang laughed and grabbed her sister's arm. "Don't be such a drama queen, c'mon let's go apologize!" Much to Ruby's dismay, she couldn't escape the vice grip on her forearm.

"What's going on guys!" Yang waved as she walked up to the three girls. One was the white haired girl her adorable little sister almost blew up. An almost as adorable orange haired girl. And a really tall redhead that seemed kinda familiar.

The would-be explosion victim cleared her throat. "Before I was _interrupted_." She glared pointedly at Yang who shrugged. "I was just coordinating my te-YOU!" Her glare intensfied as she realized who the blonde had with her.

"AH IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby hid behind her sister, peeking out to assess the danger in front of her.

Yang sighed and dragged her sister in front of her, much to her displeasure. "Come on Rubes, apologize."

"Uh… I'm really sorry… Uh… What's your name?" Yang facepalmed and Nora giggled.

"Weiss." She grounded out through her grit teeth.

"Uh Weiss… I'm sorry for almost blowing you up?"

Nora tilted her head to the side. "How did you almost get blown up?"

Weiss huffed. "This _child_ sneezed on some fire dust I was holding."

"How did you avoid the explosion?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Ruby perked up. "Lie saved her!"

"Somehow that might have been worse." Weiss muttered to herself, her cheeks slightly lighter than the rest of her face.

Nora looked confused. "What kind of name is Lie?"

"I go by Ren actually." The group of girls turned around to find the two boys from last night who had already earned one of the teacher's ire.

"Hi Ren!" Nora chirped, waving at him with a smile.

He looked startled by the action but responded in kind. "Hello." He waved back, smiling as well.

Weiss looked away, hoping not to make eye contact while Ruby smiled and waved. "Hi Ren, hi Jaune!"

Jaune toothily grinned back. "Hey Ruby! What are you guys talking about?"

Ruby cringed slightly. "Uh… Actually we were just gonna start talking about teams right? Weiss didn't you say you were coordinating yours?" She pleaded, desperately hoping to change the subject.

Weiss calmed herself, deciding that the apology was the best she was going to get and sighed. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was just coordinating _our_ team with Pyrrha."

"Uh, which one of you is Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, looking between the crowd while Ren facepalmed.

"That would be me." Said redhead chirped, giving him a polite smile.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Jaune!" Jaune stuck his hand out for a handshake, as both Pyrrha, Weiss, and Nora looked surprised at the action.

When she didn't shake his hand Jaune frowned and turned to his counterpart. "Uh, was I supposed to do something else here?" He whispered.

Ren frowned. "I believe an introduction and a handshake is correct here, this is the first time it hasn't worked..." He whispered back, just as confused.

"Should I try the other thing?" Jaune asked, slightly urgently as things were getting awkward.

Ren sighed. "Normally I would never encourage you to follow his advice, but I have no better alternatives."

Jaune turned back to the group who were all still staring at him and stared the champion dead in the eye. "My name's Jaune, but you can call me tonight." He finished, completely stone faced.

Dead silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yang fell to the floor, tears pooling in her eyes as she held her midsection, Nora doing something similar.

Ruby was doing her best not to guffaw, shoving her fist in her mouth in an attempt to stifle it.

Weiss stared at the blue eyed boy, mouth agape as her eyebrow began to twitch.

Pyrrha's brain had effectively shut down, and when it rebooted, her face went as red as her hair. She started stammering incoherently, but luckily was saved by the intercom.

" _Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon immediately._ "

Pyrrha had given up on trying to respond and simply speed walked towards the cliff, face still burning bright red. Nora had eventually regained her breath and skipped after her, still giggling slightly.

Jaune sighed. "That didn't work either." He turned his head to the side when he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"No, it didn't." Yang agreed. "But I have a feeling you and I are going to be _great_ friends." She gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Yaaaaaaang stop being gross~." Ruby complained.

"She's not being gross, all she said was that she wanted to be friends." Jaune put an arm around her back. "I think we're gonna be good friends too!" He gave her his trademark toothy grin, which almost made her blush, almost.

"Hopeless, all of you are absolutely hopeless." Weiss muttered, storming off in the direction of the cliffs.

Ruby sighed. "She still hates me."

"She seems rather cold." Ren agreed.

Yang snorted. "Was that a pun pink eyes?"

Ren's eyebrow twitched at the remark. "No, it wasn't."

"Ha! Pink eyes! Good one!" Jaune laughed.

Yang's grin turned teasing. "Thanks tall, blonde, and oblivious."

Jaune scowled. "Oh yeah? Well, you're welcome, uh… Short, blonde, and big chested!" He finished, grinning proudly at his insult.

Yang stared at him, dumbstruck, before falling over with laughter once more, pointing at him all the while.

Ruby sighed and grabbed her sister by the arm, dragging her towards the cliffs as she laughed hysterically.

Ren sighed. "Fitting in might be a lot harder than I anticipated."

"I think you might be right about that." Jaune agreed, staring at the smaller girl pulling her sister away.

* * *

 **I changed Jaune from the "White Dragon Slayer." to the "Light Dragon Slayer." Because it sounds and feels a lot better in my opinion. Also, this fic is not meant to be taken too seriously, it's mostly just a feel good comedy story with most of the conflict and drama not exactly nailbiting. But hey, if you want a story that doesn't give you an impending sense of doom for the main character(s) you've come to the right place!**


	2. To Fly of Your Own Volition

**Note:**

 **You can probably figure out what kind of dragon slayer Ren is by just thinking about it, it's no big reveal or anything. And for others learning magic, I'm going with a hard no. As far as I'm concerned, only the maidens and maybe Salem(?) in the canon universe have magic or something resembling magic, I'm just adding some isolated dragon slayers into the mix. Also, they are first generation dragon slayers, take that as you will. Lastly, Ren will be a main character JUST as much as Jaune is, no more and no less.**

 **Chapter 2: To Fly of Your Own Volition**

* * *

"Oi, what did he say? I wasn't listening."

Ren deadpanned. "For someone with such acute hearing you really don't put it to good use."

"Yeah but he's talking about boring stuff..." Jaune lamented.

"When you land, head north, grab a relic, and destroy any Grimm you find." Ren summarized.

Jaune grinned. "Sounds easy enough!"

"Also, whoever you make eye contact with first will be your partner for the next four years."

If Jaune had a drink he would have spewed it out. "EHHHH?!"

"Is there something you'd like to add Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked, slightly amused at the late outburst.

Jaune laughed sheepishly. "Um, no sir…" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. The lady from last night glaring while the gray haired man took a sip of his coffee and resumed speaking.

"Ren." He whispered urgently. "When we get down there, I'm gonna try to sniff you out."

"I was planning on doing the same." He agreed. "Just try not to make eye contact if you meet anyone along the way."

"Righ-AHHHHHHHH" He was interrupted as the platform he was standing on launched him straight into the air, his form getting smaller and smaller before plummeting into the forest below.

"Oh yeah. We're being launched by the way." He spoke casually to the spot where Jaune was standing.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he shifted into a more stable position mid-flight. "WOOOOOHOOOO!"

As the ground approached he shifted himself so his feet were pointed below.

* **CRACK***

Spiderwebs appeared beneath him as the ground crumbed under his weight. When the dust cleared, he was standing in his own personal crater.

"Woo! That was fun!" Jaune dusted off his pants and stood up, stretching out his arms as he took in his surroundings.

He sniffed the air and immediately noticed two things. Ren was kinda far away, and something that smelled like strawberries and vanilla was heading straight for him at mind boggling speeds.

...

Jaune took off in a sprint in the opposite direction, tears streaming down his face.

"REN HELP MEEEEEE!"

* * *

" **SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!** " A torrent of darkness crashed against the dirt, slowing his fall to a near halt before his feet gracefully landed on the ground.

Ren immediately recognized a few of the scents nearby. Yang and Nora being the closest. But would immediately caught his attention was Jaune, running in his direction at breakneck speeds.

He sighed but mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of problems Jaune usually brought with him.

* **WOOSH** *

The sound of wind caused him to turn.

And he could only stare, wide eyed as an ursa flew right by him and into the trees. Disintegrating on impact.

"Hiya Ren!" His quicking thinking saved him as he managed to close his eyes, not wanting to abandon Jaune on accident.

"Hello Nora." He could tell by the scent of… maple syrup?

She was silent before asking. "Why are you closing your eyes?"

He didn't want to offend the girl, but honesty had proven to be the best policy. "Jaune and I are trying to become partners. And wouldn't you prefer to be partners with Pyrrha?"

She hummed in contemplation. "Well I would… She's strong, nice, and likes sloths."

Ren raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"But between you and me." She said in a whisper, which was unnecessary considering no one else was in the vicinity. "Pyrrha has a bit of trouble making friends, and as much as I love her, I think it'd be a good idea to let her make her own."

Ren sighed. Both he and Jaune had known no one else within their age range until yesterday, and even if it would be good to branch out, he did not want to be separated from his brother in all but blood.

"I respect what you are trying to do, but I would still like to be partners with Jaune." Ren answered apologetically.

He wasn't sure what expression she was making, but he would have guessed it was pouty. "Come ooooooon… I'm a great partner!" She got so close Ren could feel her breath on his face. "I'm strong, I'm handsome… I'm strong."

Ren sighed again. "I'm sure you'd be a great partner." He could sense Jaune closing in on his location. "But Jaune and I work very well together."

"But you could still end up being on the same team as Jaune!" He could hear the enthusiasm shrinking as she spoke.

"I know, but there is also a chance I might not." He explained, trying to let her down as easy as possible.

She was silent for a few moments.

"Okay." She whispered.

Ren did his best to resist the urge to open his eyes, hoping she would leave.

He heard her begin to trudge off, slowly, further urging him to just give in.

And then he heard her sniffle.

He sighed.

Jaune was going to be livid.

"Nora?"

* * *

"HOW IS IT SO FAST!" Jaune screamed to no one in particular as the trees sped by him.

He didn't know why, but the scent reminded him of… something he remembered in a dream. A demon with a love for strawberry cake and beating him up.

Jaune couldn't help but imagine all the horrible things it would do when it caught up to him. What if it tried to eat him! What if it tried to put him on one of those plane things again!

What if it tried to die his hair black?!

"RENNNNNNN HELPPPP MEEEEEE!"

* **CRACK***

Jaune's foot crashed against the stump of a tree, sending him tumbling 50 feet forwards until he eventually hit his head against another tree.

"Owwww, my head." He groaned from the floor, nursing the sizable bump on the top of his skull.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Jaune's head shot towards the voice, only to be met with Pyrrha's back.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think…" He stood up and dusted himself off, still slightly off balance from hitting his head so hard.

"Wait a second!" Jaune glared at her back. "Why the heck were you chasing me? I thought you were some kind of monster or something!"

Pyrrha resisted the urge to turn around. "Why would you think I was a monster?" She sounded incredulous, and slightly offended.

"BECAUSE ONLY MONSTERS CHASE PEOPLE!" He shook a fist at her.

Pyrrha wanted to argue with that logic, but decided against it.

"I followed you because I wanted to apologize."

Jaune tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I was rude to you earlier and I wanted to say I was sorry." She said quietly rubbed her foot into the dirt.

She grew even more fidgety as he remained silent, only for all of the built up tension to immediately dissipate upon hearing him laugh.

"Was that funny?" She asked, now more surprised than offended.

"Yeah it is, why would you apologize for something like that?" He asked, still laughing a little.

He couldn't see it, but her face was twisted in confusion. "I'm not really good at meeting new people…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "And I don't blame you for walking away, that last thing I said was something I got from someone I probably shouldn't listen to." He laughed, grinning at the thought.

"I-I see." Pyrrha said quietly.

Silence settled between them, both thinking their own respective thoughts.

"So… Whatcha looking at?" Jaune asked, curious as to why she had been talking away from this whole time.

"Well the Headmaster told us that whoever we made eye contact with first would be our partner for the next four years, and I wish to be partners with Nora." She explained.

Jaune smacked his fist into his palm. "Oh yeah! I gotta go find Ren!"

Jaune took off in the opposite direction, prompting Pyrrha to turn around.

Jaune raised a hand in farewell. "See ya around Pyrrha! Ya know, even though you're a little weird, I like ya!" He shouted as he ran off.

Pyrrha stared at his retreating form. "You're rather odd too... Jaune." She smiled and shook her head as she began walking in the same direction.

* * *

"Two others are nearby, about a minute that way." Ren pointed ahead.

He turned to find his partner giving him an odd look.

"What?"

"... Are you part dog?" She asked.

Ren gave her an incredulous look. "Why would you ask that?"

"It looked like you just smelled them out! Like a hound!" She laughed.

"No, but I did smell them out, I just have very acute senses." Ren corrected as they walked towards the temple.

Nora shrugged. "Weird, but if ya say so."

She hummed to herself as they walked through the forest, a comfortable silence settling over them.

"Say what kind of weapon do you use?" She asked curiously.

"I don't use a weapon."

Nora nearly tripped. "Then how do you fight Grimm?!"

"With my fists." He answered easily.

"Woah! You must be really strong! Like really really _really_ strong!"

Ren smirked. "I'm pretty confident in my abilities."

"Well this is my baby!" She pulled out a massive hammer from… somewhere. "Her name's Magnhild!

His eyes widened slightly. "She's uh… rather large. You must be strong to be able to wield that."

Nora laughed. "I'm pretty confident in my abilities." She did her best impression of Ren's smirk and voice.

Ren joined in laughing as well, it was a pretty decent impression. And before they knew it they were in a clearing with a temple dead ahead of them.

As they walked up to where they assumed the relics were, he recognized the blonde girl, Yang from earlier, and some dark haired girl with amber eyes he didn't recognize.

Nora skipped up to the duo as Ren proceeded to grab a reli. "Hey girls, come here often?"

Yang laughed while her assumed partner groaned. "I like her."

Ren however was busy analyzing the relics, which appeared to be chess pieces. The only two identical pieces left were the rook, and he decided to take a chance and grab both, resolving to give Jaune the other later on.

Upon walking back to the group of three girls, Yang gave him a grin.

"So pink eyes where'd you find her?"

Ren sighed "She actually found me."

"Well Blake this is Ren." Yang wrapped an arm around the shoulder. "And Ren this is Bla-"

"RENNNNNNN!" Pink eyes widened and he turned just in time to be knocked into by a blonde and white blur.

"Alright I found ya! Now we're partners!" Jaune pumped a fist in the air only for it to be grabbed and yanked backwards.

"Sorry blondie, but we're already partners!" Nora looped an arm around Ren's who gave Jaune an apologetic look.

Jaune looked like he was about to get mad before he remembered. "Wait a second, Pyrrha was looking for you!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the girl who stole his partner.

Nora frowned. "If you found Pyrrha why isn't she with you."

"She was facing the other way the whole time we were talking, she wanted to be partners with you." Jaune shrugged.

Nora felt a little bad, but it was for Pyrrha's own good. "Well it looks like you'll have to be her partner then Jaune!" She gave him a big smile.

Jaune sighed but smiled his classic toothy grin back. "Well it's not too bad, Pyrrha's pretty cool!"

"That's the spirit!"

"HEEEAAAADDDSSS UPPPPPPPP!"

"WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOUUUU!"

The five looked up to find Ruby and Weiss free falling towards the ground.

"Ren you get Weiss! I got Ruby!"

"Wait can we-" He had already taken off. "Switch..." He sighed.

He heard a snort which came surprisingly not from Yang, but from her partner. However he didn't have time to ponder it as he sprinted off after his oldest friend.

Jaune leapt high into the air, catching Ruby bridal style, however her momentum forced him downwards, and he landed in a crouch, spiderweb cracks forming underneath him.

He grinned down at the girl in his arms. "What's up Ruby?"

Ruby blinked and looked up at his bright blue eyes, then blinked again and looked down at his arms.

" _EEP!"_

She jumped out of his arms and over to Yang, who caught her the same way Jaune had been holding her, her head buried in her sister's shoulder.

Yang snickered and leaned down to whisper something in her ear, to which Ruby eep'd again and jumped out of her sister's arms, huddled off in the corner facing away from everyone else.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU!?"

Jaune turned to see Ren hiding behind Nora to protect himself from a very red and very irate Weiss.

Weiss eventually gave up and stormed off as Ren sighed in relief.

"Girls are really weird…" Jaune muttered as he observed a still incapacitated Ruby and angry Weiss.

"The old man told us so, I guess we just underestimated how weird they can really be."

Weiss, who happened to overhear the two whirled on them.

"WE AREN'T WEIRD, YOU TWO ARE THE WEIRD ONES."

Both dragon slayers blinked at her, then at each other, then once more at her.

"What did we do?" Jaune asked, genuinely confused.

"HOW DUMB ARE YOU?!"

Ren raised a hand. "I'm not dumb and I still don't know what we did."

"OI."

Weiss's disbelief only grew, but before she could respond, Pyrrha bursted out from the trees, a massive scorpion like Grimm hot on her trail.

The seven Huntsmen in training watched as Pyrrha and the Grimm came barreling towards them.

"I'ma punch it!" Jaune grinned ferally.

"Don't you do it." Ren warned.

"I'ma do it!" Jaune yelled as he had already begun running right at Pyrrha.

Ren sighed and looked wearily at the rest of the group. "Sorry about him."

"Don't be." Blake drawled. "If he didn't Yang probably would have." Her amber eyes flicked towards her blonde bombshell of a partner who shrugged.

"Probably."

Ren laughed and Blake responded with a playful glare. "You're in the same position."

"He's not my partner, I chose this of my own accord." Ren countered.

The rest watched as Jaune was knocked all the way back to where they were. "Are you sure you're not the dumb one?" She asked as Ruby and Weiss began firing at the Grimm.

"Honestly, I question that more than I'd like to admit." With that, he yanked Jaune to his feet, and right when he was about to join the fight, everyone froze as a shrill shriek sounded from above.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the Nevermore…"

Weiss's eyebrow twitched. "How could you forget you dolt!? We fell out of the _sky!"_

"Less talking more tactical retreating!" Yang grabbed her sister's cloak and yanked her past the temple, the other six following close behind and providing cover fire.

"Oi Ren!" Jaune called out as he caught up. "Wanna do the thing?"

"It could work, but we'd need time to prepare!" He called back, hurdling a boulder in his way.

Jaune grinned ferally. "Hey Pyrrha! Ren and I have an idea! Can you buy us some time?"

The redhead nodded as they approached the bridge, she and Nora stopped right before it, firing their respective munitions at the Deathstalker.

* * *

"That thing is a lot tougher than it looks." Yang huffed, glaring at the Nevermore as it soared back around. "Weiss-cream! If I can ground it can you keep it there?!"

"Of course I can!" She snapped back.

Yang grinned and quickly scaled the top of a pillar, getting the Grimm's attention. Right as it swept towards her, mouth agape, she jumped in between its jaws, firing Ember Celica directly down its gullet before flipping out of its mouth as it crashed against the mountain behind her.

Yang looked up to find Weiss speeding by, jumping and pinning the Nevermore to the ground in a geyser of ice before it could take off once more.

"Yang, I got a plan!" Ruby shouted, her feet on Blake's weapon which was now being used as a makeshift slingshot.

"Go for it Rubes!"

Weiss activated a Glyph behind Ruby's feet. "Don't mess this up."

Before Ruby could respond, she was launched at ludicrous speeds, using the blade of Crescent Rose to grip the Grimm's neck.

A series of Glyphs appeared up the mountain, allowing Ruby to use her speed to run up the mountain, firing her scythe for extra momentum.

With a fierce battle cry she decapitated the massive bird against the top of the cliff, landing on top of the mountain with red rose petals fluttering all around her.

Ruby looked down at the three below and found Yang cheering, Blake smiling somewhat, and Weiss looking surprised.

"Well that was a thing…" Yang grinned at Weiss.

Weiss harrumphed and crossed her arms. "So she may not be as incompetent as I thought."

"Where are the others?" Blake questioned, only for the other two to spot them down below, Pyrrha and Nora were fighting a losing battle against the massive scorpion like Grimm while Jaune and Ren were a ways away their hands nearly touching.

"Why aren't those simpletons helping?!" Weiss almost shrieked.

Yang shrugged while Blake's eyes narrowed at the small glowing orb between their hands.

* * *

"It's ready!" Jaune shouted.

"Nora! Pyrrha! Get out of the way!" Ren yelled, watching the two girls vault behind them, turning the scorpions attention to the dragon slayers.

It cried it's awful cry and charged, closing in fast.

Jaune and Ren nodded at each other and grit their teeth.

" **HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S** -" They thrust their fists outward. " **FLASH FANG!** "

A torrent of light and shadow burst from their hands, raging towards the Grimm who tried to stop charging, only to be enveloped by the vortex that was their attack.

Pyrrha and Nora were forced to shield their eyes from the attack, as were the three watching from above.

When the light finally died down, all that remained was a massive semicircle crater that spanned all the way from the boys to farther than the eye could see. The only remains of the Grimm was part of it's golden stinger, laying in the crater.

Jaune and Ren walked up to Nora and Pyrrha, who were still staring at the scorched land.

"Well that was… an interesting first day." Ren mused stretching out his arms.

"Aw man if everyday's gonna be like this I'm gonna love it here." Jaune grinned. "Oh yeah Pyrrha!" The redhead reluctantly tore her gaze away from the crater. "We're partners by the way!"

"Wait! What!?" Pyrrha's head snapped to Nora, who laughed sheepishly.

"Ahaha… It was an accident?" Nora half asked half said, rubbing the back of her head.

Ren sighed, hoping she wouldn't react too badly.

"I-I suppose this is okay." She said, unsure.

Jaune grinned. "We're gonna be the strongest partners ever!" He pumped a fist.

Ren snorted. "You'll definitely be the weak link."

A vein in Jaune's forehead bulged. "YOU WANNA GO FLOWER BOY!"

"No, you have other things to do anyway." Ren said, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Like what!"

"Like grabbing a relic."

…

"AH CRAP I FORGOT!" Right before he was about to start running back to the temple, something hard and metal smacked against his face.

Jaune caught it and inspected it, a golden castle tower that could fit in his palm. He looked at Ren to find he was holding an identical one, smiling slightly at his friend.

Jaune's surprise turned to joy as his face broke out into a bright grin. "You're the best Ren!" He tried to pick him up in a bear hug only for Ren to move away, already expecting that move.

"C'mon Ren give me a hug." Jaune laughed.

"I'm going to go with no."

"Stop being a party pooper!"

Nora giggled as Jaune chased Ren around, Ren looking annoyed while Jaune kept laughing.

"Boys am I right?" Nora said to her best friend who was still staring wide eyed at the crater and the dragon slayers.

Pyrrha watched as Ren stopped in front of a wall and seemingly disappeared, causing Jaune to run face first into it.

She couldn't help herself.

She began laughing, laughing so hard she was doubling over in laughter, her abs began to ache as she laughed, air becoming scarcer and scarcer.

Jaune and Ren had stopped to stare at the spartan, even Nora looking surprised at the sudden outburst.

Pyrrha panted and wiped a tear from her eye, still laughing slightly.

"Uh, are you alright?" Jaune asked, unsure why she was laughing so much.

"I'm quite alright Jaune, in fact I'm very well." She beamed at him.

"Then what was so funny?" Ren asked.

She smiled coyly. "It's just as Weiss said, you two are very weird."

Everyone was shocked by the sudden change in demeanor, and Nora began pointing and laughing at the dragon slayers.

"I feel like everytime I'm beginning to understand people, something happens and all of my theories go out the window." Ren sighed dejectedly, still not understanding why he was considered weird.

Jaune wasn't having any of it. "Yeah well maybe Ren and I are normal and you're all just weird!" He countered, making Pyrrha laugh again and Nora laugh harder.

"OI I WAS SERIOUS!"

Ren sighed as the two girls laughed harder and Jaune began pouting, he really knew how to pick em.

* * *

 **Despite a lot of consideration, I decided to go with canon teams in the end, sue me.**


End file.
